


Early to Rise (NSFW)

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, back at it again with the rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Just guys being dudes. In the shower.





	Early to Rise (NSFW)

Maxim was a very organized man. Everything he did was done with a purpose, and nothing he did was unintended. From his trap placements to his morning routine, Everything was meticulously planned. It started with Maxim waking up at five o’clock, and not a second later. He would then gather his clothes and toiletries, and head to the showers. 

As Maxim walked down to the showers he kept aware of his surroundings, checking corners and looking back to make sure he wasn’t followed. He kept his footsteps light and his breathing quiet as to not draw any attention. Once he arrived at the men’s locker room, he paused and listened for the sound of chatter or running water. Anything that might indicate that others were there. Only once he was positively sure the showers were empty did he enter.

Maxim never felt comfortable showering in the presence of other men. He feared his wandering eye would make him seem predatory, or that someone would get the wrong idea and he would be outcasted by his team. It was because of this that Maxim planned out his schedule so meticulously, showering only at the crack of dawn or the dead of night so he knew for sure that he wouldn’t encounter anyone else. However, all of Maxim’s planning couldn’t prepare him for what happened next. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost gasping when he walked into the locker rooms. There stood Jordan completely naked, still wet from the shower, drying out his hair. He looked up to acknowledge whoever had walked in, but grinned mischievously once he saw who it was. 

“Hey there, handsome.” He remarked, stepping onto a nearby bench to dry his leg. Maxim immediately looked to the ceiling, trying not to blush. 

“What are you doing up so early?” He blurted. 

Jordan shrugged, throwing the towel over his shoulder, “Couldn’t sleep. What about you? He walked over to Maxim, casually, as if he weren’t completely nude, “What? You followin’ me around now, Maxie?” He added with a sly smirk. 

“I am not!” Maxim snapped, becoming defensive. Jordan laughed, playfully hitting his chest.

“Relax, big guy. Just yankin’ your chain.” He paused, biting his lip, “Or I could be, if you want.” 

Maxim stiffened at the touch, and felt his face get hot as his boyfriend walked over to him. His eyes kept darting down to Jordan’s crotch, and then back up to the ceiling. As if he was ashamed of his wandering eye. 

“What if someone sees?” He grumbled.

Jordan picked up on his boyfriend’s tension and closed the space between them. He ran his hands up from Maxim’s chest all the way to his tense shoulders, admiring his muscles which bulged from that tight grey shirt of his. It took all of Jordan’s self control not to rip that shirt right off him. “Come on,” He coaxed, “No one’s gonna be up for hours.” He reached down and slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s sweats, just barely grazing his member. Maxim panted at the touch, feeling a chill race down his spine. Jordan reached his other hand around Maxim’s head, stroking his hair as he pulled him in for a kiss, “Relax, darlin’.” He whispered, “I got you.” With a smirk and a wink, Jordan got down on his knees. He gently pulled down Maxim’s sweats and boxers, bringing them to his ankles. He wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s already hard shaft and kissed the tip, letting out a soft moan. “God damn.” He muttered, “You’ve been holding out on me, Max.”

Maxim closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Jordan started jerking him off. He let out a low groan, “What...?”

Jordan kept giving his cock long, slow strokes. “Well, you never told me you were hung like a damn horse.” He licked his way up Maxim shaft, and started sucking the tip. Maxim opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend working his cock like his life depended on it.

“F-Fuck...” He breathed shakily. This was a new experience for Maxim, but he was loving every second of it. 

Jordan pulled away to catch his breath, a line of drool connecting his lip to the head of Maxim’s penis. He smiled, “I’ve wanted this for so long...” He panted before going back and swallowing as much of Maxim’s thick eight inch as he could. 

Maxim started to relax. He tilted his head back, moaning as he reached out to run his fingers through Jordan’s hair, “Me too...” He murmured. Jordan started sucking the tip again, using both of his hands to rub Maxim off. He looked up at his boyfriend who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back in pure ecstasy. Jordan smiled, he loved making Max happy. 

 

Jordan pulled back, tilting Maxim’s shaft up slightly so he could nip and lick at his balls. He felt Maxim arch his back, offering more of himself to him. He licked his way back up the shaft and started sucking once more. He was halfway down his cock when he felt Maxim’s powerful hand push down on the back of his hand. Jordan gagged at the sudden pressure. “Fuck, he’s big...” He said to himself. He took all of Maxim’s cock down his throat, gagging occasionally, but loving every second of it. Jordan reached down to jerk himself off, finding out he was already hard as a rock.

Maxim let out a long low groan as he pushed Jordan down to the base of his cock. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. “Jordan....” He whined, gripping his hair with both hands. Jordan moaned around the base of his cock as he stroked himself. He pulled back and licked the tip of Maxim’s cock, looking up at his lover, practically begging him to cum. Maxim lurched forward, moaning loudly as he came hard on Jordan’s face. He slumped his shoulders, breathing heavily as he came down from his climax.

Jordan licked some of the cum off his face, “Guess I’m gonna have to shower again.” He chuckled.


End file.
